Je n'ai jamais
by lirinchan
Summary: Quand suite à un jeu avec de l'alcool, Chin et Steeve passent la nuit ensemble, alors même que le SEAL découvre ses sentiments pour une autre personne... Yaoi, McDanno au final !
1. Chapter 1

Fiction suite à un souvenir de la saison 1 de Lost ( sur le coup pas du tout slash, honte à moi ) je me suis souvenue de la fameuse scène entre Sawyer et Kate où celui ci la fait jouer à " je n'ai jamais...", ( on prononce cette phrase suivit d'une action, si on ne l'a jamais fait, on boit de l'alcool ) et comme je me faisait la réflexion qu'il fallait vraiment être tordu pour faire ce jeu, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas sur ce pairing?

Donc référence à Lost, c'est du McDanno mais le premier chapitre contient un lemon entre deux autres personnages... et ce sera sans doute en deux chapitres...

Voilà, bonne lecture

Je n'ai jamais...

Chapitre 1 : Fini ivre après une soirée...

Steeve essayait assez vainement de rassembler ses idées pour savoir avec qui il faisait l'amour. Oui parce que son taux d'alcool était tellement élevé qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avec qui il était. A défaut de se rappeler, il tenta de procéder par élimination, pendant que la bouche affamé se posait sur son torse, suçant ses tétons, ce qui n'aidait pas le SEAL dans ses réflexions très importantes. Il pouvait éliminer au vu de ce qu'il sentait contre lui, la thèse d'une femme, ce qui en temps normal, l'aurait inquiété puisqu'il était sensé être en couple avec Catherine. Mais ce soir, il s'en foutait, il ne voulait que satisfaire ses ardeurs, peut importe avec qui, peu importe comment. Il n'était pas en état d'y penser, surtout avec les mains qui découvrait son corps, alors qu'une bouche sauvage se posait sur les siennes. Tout deux cherchèrent à prendre contrôle du baiser, mais Steven finit par abandonner, apparemment, l'autre était en meilleur état que lui, il avait sans doute moins bu. Le navy s'abandonna complètement au baiser et au plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Lors de leur baiser il avait cependant retenu qu'il avait affaire à un homme de taille normal, ce qui éliminait Danny, et comme il n'était pas en train de l'écraser, ce n'était pas non plus Kamekona... il restait donc Chin. Il était donc en train de faire l'amour avec celui ci... Cela lui convenait. Les baisers de son ami devinrent pressant dans son cou, déposant des marques rouges sur sa peau. Son corps se cambra, il avait chaud en bas du ventre, et c'est à moment que lui revint confusément le déroulement de la soirée. Toute l 'équipe, plus Kame s'étaient réunis dans un bar pour passer une soirée agréable, lorsque Kono avait reçu un appel de Lori, avec qui elle était resté en contact, ce qui avait surpris le blond, qui s'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune femme qui restait plutôt discrète à son sujet. C'est alors que vendeur de crevette leur avait proposer un excellent moyen de se renseigner les uns les autres, tout en passant une bonne soirée. Un jeu qu'il avait vu dans une série TV, sans qu'il se souvienne laquelle. Il s'agissait de poser une question commençant par « je n'ai jamais... », si on ne l'avait jamais fait, on buvait un verre, sinon, on ne faisait rien. Le jeu avait commencé par paire de deux, et avec des alcools plus ou moins fort : Bière, Tequila, Vodka, et même sake par moment... ce qui avait tôt fait de les mettre hors jeu.

McGarret fut stoppé dans ses souvenirs par des mains qui ôtait ses vêtements restants et un grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'il fut nu devant son collègue qui stoppa quelques minutes ses caresses pour le contempler. Puis celui ci retourna à des gestes lascifs et durs avant de se pencher sur le membre de son amant et de le saisir dans sa main, commençant des va et vient appuyés et rapides. Le brun au yeux clairs gémit de plaisir, se laissant abandonner auprès du hawaïen. Il ne n'opposait aucune résistance, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de ne pas passer la nuit seul, de combler le vide... même si justement la soirée lui avait appris que son cœur vibrait pour une autre personne.

Steven, Chin et Daniel tenait encore debout, mais Kono et Kame avaient roulé sous la table depuis quelques temps déjà. Le SEAL était satisfait de ce qu'il avait appris sur les autres et c 'était maintenant au tour de son face à face avec le blond. Les questions avaient débutées, jusqu'à celle que tout deux se posaient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà sur l'autre et qui refétait leurs sentiments : « Je n'ai jamais désiré un homme... » aucun des deux n'avaient bu. Un échange de sourire, ils avaient décidé d'être joueur et la question suivante avait fait mouche : « Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'un collègue... ». Là aussi, les verres ne s'étaient pas vidés. Mais la température avait grimpé, les doutes s'étaient estompés... Le blond avait tenté de prononcer la question suivante, avait bégayé... et s'était finalement écroulé sous les yeux frustrés de son boss.

Le jeu amical avait encore duré quelques temps entre les deux autres, avant que le plus grand des deux, avoue suite à une question implicite, que le petit flic l'avait passablement excité. Les yeux de l'autre c'était alors éclairé d'une lueur qui signifiait beaucoup. La seconde d'après, ils avaient cessé de se poser des questions, laisser l'alcool les emporter, et s'était rendu aux toilettes où ils étaient toujours.

Juste parce que tout les deux étaient ivres, juste parce que tout hommes ont des pulsions, et qu'ils voyaient là une bonne occasion de les laisser s'exprimer. Le tatoué fut plaqué contre le mur par son subordonné qui pressa son membre durcit contre l'espace intime du SEAL haletant de plaisir. Le flic lui écarta les jambes et entra un doigt dans son intimité, avant de le remplacer rapidement par son sexe : Il ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps son excitation. Il le pénétra donc brutalement, et l'autre ne put retenir un cri de douleur, qui fut ignoré par celui qui menait à présent l'action. Ce dernier commença des mouvements rapides du bassin tout en laissant glisser ses mains sur le corps du militaire jusqu'à atteindre son membre qu'il recommença à torturer.

Steven quand à lui n'était même plus en état de parler, ou de faire quoique ce soit, alcool et plaisir formant un cocktail détonant dans sa tête, le poussant aux limites de l'inconscience et du vertige. C'est au moment où Chin se libéra en lui d'un puissant coup de reins que la parole lui revint brusquement, alors que lui même retrouvait assez de conscience pour atteindre le septième ciel et lâcher dans un râle à demi conscient :

« Oh, oui Danny ! »

A suivre...

Des avis?


	2. Chapter 2:

Réponse aux reviews:

Yunoki: Merci de ta review... toutes les réponses dans ce dernier chapitre !

Selienna: Merci pour ta review !

Shenendoahcalyssa: Hum, c'est une très bonne question ! pour ce qui est du McDanno, le voici !

Cassiewright: Non au contraire, cela ne me surprend pas, je suis même tout à fait d'accord, c'est même ce que j'ai prévu pour ce chapitre !

Suite et fin donc de cette fiction McDanno, j'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Coucher avec un collègue alors que j'en aime un autre...

Le SEAL ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, pour se rendre compte qu'il était chez lui, sur son lit. Il posa un regard un bas de celui ci, pour trouver le corps inanimé mais au souffle régulier de Kono. Apparemment, ils avaient tous été amené dans son habitation pour décuvé. Il mit quelques minutes à se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il avait bavé sur Danny, bu bien plus que nécessaire, couché avec Chin, et avait fini par s'endormir...

Il se leva en titubant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avant de se raviser et de se tourner vers l'escalier qu'il descendit lentement. Il se retrouva dans la cuisine, vêtu seulement de son sous vêtement, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Chin qui sirotait tranquillement une tasse de café, assis à la table. Ils se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence aucun des deux n'osant prendre la parole, mais tout les deux avaient souvenir des mots prononcés par le brun lorsqu'il s'était libéré. Devant le silence pesant, ce fut le hawaïen qui prit la parole :

« Je suis désolé, je ne trouvais pas mes clés... alors je nous ais tous ramené chez toi... après avoir décuvé un peu... J'ai mis Kono en bas de ton lit, Danny dans le salon à coté et toi sur ton lit... Puis j'ai dû m'endormir aussi, je sais plus... »

En disant cela, l'homme se passa une main sur le visage. Puis le silence se réinstalla entre eux, et même si le navy savait qu'il devait absolument lui parler. Il ouvrit la bouche mais son ami lui coupa la parole :

« T'en fais pas Steven... je ne suis pas un enfant. J'ai compris, enfin je veux dire... c'était plutôt claire de toute façon... bon je t'avoue que j'aurais espéré que cela dure plus qu'une nuit mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais... et je ne suis pas un gamin, je ne peux pas te forcer... Enfin voilà... »

« Je suis désolé, répondit piteusement le militaire » en baissant la tête.

« T'en fais pas... mais par contre, y' a une chose que je comprend pas, je veux dire, avoir des pulsions et vouloir les assouvir... je savait dans quoi je mettais les pieds, mais et Daniel ? Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas lui masquer tes sentiments comme ça ? Tu devrais lui parler, tu devrais... »

Le flic stoppa net en voyant les poings de McGarret se serrer. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il allait obtenir les réponses à ses questions, mais pas forcément de la façon dont il le voulait. Le SEAL ne crierait pas, mais l'émotion serait présente dans ses paroles, qui ondulerait au rythme de ses paroles, entre souffle rauque et envolé de sa voix grave... Il mit fin à ses pensées lorsque la voix du Navy se lança :

« Et je suis sensé lui dire quoi à Danny?! Au faites, je ne sais même pas si tu te souviens, mais hier soir tu étais très alléchant pendant qu'on se posait nos petites questions! Et puis il m'a bien semblé que toi aussi tu avais l'air très alléché par ce que je te racontais... ou par ce qui allait se passer par la suite... Sauf que du coup, moi je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, et que y'a peu de chance que mes sentiments soit réciproque, car tu étais complètement bourré lorsque tu m'a répondu, et bon, par dépit, j'ai fait l'amour avec un autre de mes collègues ! Ce qui était très bien au passage, mais bon moi c'est DANNY que j'aime ! »

Le brun avait cracher ses derniers mots, pas par haine, pas par colère, juste car il venait de prendre en plein fouet ses sentiments pour le petit blond et que par la même occasion, il avait fait souffrir l'un de ses amis.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué c'était que justement alerté par leur discussion le ledit lieutenant s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne effroyable lui aussi, c'était posté dans l'embrasure de la porte avec en premier leu la ferme attention delui dire de se calmer u peu car il était juste à coté. Puis il avait écouté, croyant d'abord rêver, mais les paroles du SEAL avait réactivé sa mémoire de la veille. Il avait alors prêter toute l'attention que lui permettait son cerveau encore endolori à la tirade, et au fur et à mesure des paroles de son boss, il avait sentit diverses émotions montées en lui comme de la surprise, de la joie, mais aussi de la colère.

Chin, qui avait aperçu le père de famille, avait fait quelque geste pour tenter de le faire savoir à Steven, en vain. Ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'il se retrouva face à face avec celui ci, ayant compris l'un des mouvements amant d'une nuit. Il s'immobilisa totalement et laissa ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Il lut la colère dans les yeux bleus, et pensa à une réaction de rejet de la part de celui ci. Il baissa la tête et sentit son cœur se serrer. Le blond prit la parole, la colère faisant déformer sa voix :

« Non mais t'es un grand malade toi ! Tu tombes amoureux de moi, et du coup, tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'aller coucher avec Chin ?! Rien contre toi, hein, ajouta t'il en regardant ce dernier, mais t'as un grain, reprit t'il, envers le SEAL, tu pouvais pas attendre et venir m'en parler espèce de singe ! Alors quoi, moi aussi comme je t'aime, je dois me taper quelque un ? Il me reste que Kamekona en plus, t'as encore pris le meilleur pour toi ! »

Le blond se calma dès que sa déclaration eut franchit ses lèvres, faisant redresser la tête du brun, et sourire leur collègue, qui s'attendait à ce que le contentieux porte effectivement sur ce point, car lui ne doutait pas de l'amour entre les deux hommes.

Steven lui semblait partager entre la joie de savoir ses sentiments partagés et le fait d'avoir blessé un voir deux de ses amis. Il hésita un long moment, mais ce fut le regard brillant d'un Daniel au bord des larmes qui le décida. Il regarda alors le hawaïen qui le conforta d'un signe de tête et le SEAL, franchit la distance entre lui et l'autre, passant ensuite une main sur la joue du plus petit.

« Désolé, murmura le militaire, confus. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent mais Steven attendit d'être sûr d'avoir le pardon et l'autorisation de son ami avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils furent stoppés dans leur baiser par un Chin tout sourire qui lança :

« Et ben, vous avez le chic pour des débuts de relation en chapeau de roue tout les deux ! »

« Et toi, répondit le brun, pour obtenir ce que tu veux ! »

Le blond lui lança un regard noir, pour leur signifier qu'il fallait mieux enterrer la mésaventure, mais les deux autres éclatèrent de rire plus prompte à la prendre au second degré, avant que le brun ne retourne à sa nouvelle occupation favorite : Embrasser Daniel.

Fin.

Aloooorrrrss?


	3. Chapter 3: Réponse aux reviews

Comme d'habitude, un petit chapitre en plus, pour répondre à vos reviews du chapitre 2

Cassiewright: Disons que pour notre Danno, la perspective d'avoir enfin l'homme qu'il aime, le tente plus que de bouder indéfiniment XDD

Shenendoahcalyssa: Heureuse que la fiction t'ai plu.

Selienna: Oui une fois de plus tu as raison XDD Mais je suis quand même satisfaite si cela t'a plus.

Yuki: Bah tiens, je me demandais pourquoi tu ne venais pas lire cette fic? xDD Je l'ai écrite juste avant epilespsia, c'était un peu mon " truc pas sérieux" XDD Je suis donc également très heureuse que tu est fait ce petit tour sur mon profil, là où j'ai d'ailleurs mis à jour toutes mes fics ( un peu de vantardise ne fait pas de mal XDD) Je suis très contente que ce petit truc en deux chapitres t'ai plu, je te dis à bientôt sur ma prochaine fiction !

Lili76: Ouais, heureusement que cela s'arrange ! Ben oui c'est aussi faisable le Chin/ Steeve, mais bon McDanno, powaa !XDD tout les trois... je vais me remettre à écrire moi XD Merci de l'avoir lu, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu !

Si y'a d'autres reviews, j'y répondrais aussi dans ce chapitre ! :)


End file.
